


Sugar

by misumaru



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Spade World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin really doesn't need another reason to hate Ikki's fanclub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Amnesia: Memories, Shin: work troubles - Keep your fanclub out of the kitchen." over on [Are You Game](http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/). Hugs as always to ldybastet for the beta!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of Otomate.

There were times when Shin felt that people didn’t appreciate the level of effort that went into assembling the café’s many cakes. One wrong move and a delicate masterpiece would suddenly turn into a dog’s dinner, ending straight up in the bin and earning him a severe tongue-lashing from Waka. Concentration was key. Take the raspberry mousse he was working on today, for example. If the crowning fruit wasn’t placed just so, it would immediately sink all the way to bottom and…

“I… Ikki-san?”

_Splat_

Shin turned away from the ruined cake to glare at the intruder. He vaguely recognised her – wasn’t she one of the girls that was always hanging round the front waiting for Ikki after his shift? As if he needed another reason to hate that damn fanclub… “No customers in the kitchen.”

“I’m sorry, I just thought Ikki-san might be… Is he here?”

It occurred to Shin that a normal person would have left at this point – it was pretty obvious he was the only person in the tiny kitchen, after all - but ‘normal’ didn’t seem to apply to the fanclub members. The girl actually took another step inside the room, almost daring Shin to physically throw her out. What was with the crazed devotion Ikki seemed to inspire in that club, anyway? “Does it look like he is? Get out.”

The girl looked as if she was going to try and push her luck again and take another step further when a gloved hand appeared on her shoulder, making her jump. Nice of Ikki to finally return from the front of house... “You really shouldn’t bother Shin when he’s working.”

“Ikki-san! I’m sorry, I just…”

Ikki placed one finger under the girl’s chin, gently tilting it upwards as she turned to face him. “If you have something you want to say, wait until the usual time after work, ok? Now go sit down and I’ll bring you some tea.”

Shin snorted as the now dazed girl nodded obediently and walked away. She’d practically melted into Ikki’s arms the second she looked into his eyes. What a display… It’d be funny if it didn’t happen almost every day. Why Waka put up with it, he’d never understand. “You need to learn how to say no.”

“And break their hearts?”

“You already have a girlfriend though.”

The corner of Ikki’s mouth quirked upwards. “That’s never stopped them before…” 

Was that a hint of bitterness in Ikki’s voice? Maybe he deserved some sympathy after all. Shin guessed it had to be tough having people hound you every second of the day, even if, in his opinion, Ikki brought it on himself. “They’ve been getting worse since you started dating Lin. That’s the fifth one this week.”

“Is that bad?”

“It’s only Tuesday.” 

“Oh.”

“It’s bad enough I keep catching you trying to force yourself on Lin, I don’t need to deal with your fanclub as well. I’m going to have to tell Waka if you don’t do something about, and then we’ll both get put through basic training again.”

“I’m not forcing myself on…” Ikki paused, looking confused. “Wait. I can understand why he’d make me do the training, but why you?”

“Have you seen how many cakes I’m throwing away?”

“Ah…” Ikki’s cheeks flushed slightly, apparently seeing the mess sitting on the counter beside Shin for the first time. “Sorry. I’m surprised you haven’t told him already, actually.”

“I’m feeling generous.” Shin scraped the ruined remains of the mousse into the bin with a sigh. “So? What do you need?”

“Two coffees and a mille-feuille. And a tea, I guess.” 

“You can do the drinks, I’ll have the cake for you in a second.” 

Shin turned away and pulled the required cake from the fridge. Fanclub or not, at least this one couldn’t go too wrong, all he had to do was transfer it on a plate without ruining the cream and everything would be…

“I… Ikki-san?”

_Splat_


End file.
